kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Preacher
Alec "Preacher" Vincent is an unusually devout Helghast Huntsman fighting in the Imperial Civil War . Early Life Preacher was born in 2390, the younger brother in a family of unbelieving Helghast merchants, who raised their children with love and affection, trying to prepare them for a lifetime of trading. As such the family often traveled across the galaxy to trade their goods with other colonies of the Empire, and other nations inhabiting known space, in particular the IWC. One of the families more frequent stops within the IWC was in fact a large Christian monastery colony on a world named Kaaldrogan, on the border of known space, due to slightly better deals than average with the Helghast. During these many trips, a curious Alec would explore this monastery, frequently asking questions in regards to the inhabitants faith as he wandered the colony. With a small foundation placed, it wasn't until his families ship was assaulted by pirates that Alec would fully embrace his new faith. Kindling the Faith in 2404, Alec's family vessel was assaulted by a large pack of pirate vessels while in transit to Mars for trading. Though surviving the attack and forcing the pirates to flee, The Vincent families' ship was severely damaged with an unusable drive core, several hull breaches and a fluctuating heat dispersal unit. In addition, Alec's father Koen was severely injured during the fighting, sustaining wounds that were almost certainly fatal if he didn't receive immediate medical aid. Left adrift in the middle of space and with minimal amounts of time available, Alec resorted to prayer, sending a plea to God for his families safe voyage to civilization. The next night, a massive solar storm overtakes the vessel, sweeping it across the martian border and almost directly into an MCDN patrol. The Martians waste no time in treating Alec's father and repairing the damaged vessel, saving the otherwise doomed family. Profusely thanking the Martians, Alec's thoughts would frequently drift back to his prayer, leading him to make a personal return to Kaaldrogan alone while his family recuperated, wishing to learn more about God from the believers living there. Military Service From 2404 to 2410, Alec would stay with this group, studying the word and praying more frequently as time passed. Over the six years he spent within the group he became surprisingly engrossed in the Bible, reading passage after passage. It wasn't until Alec heard of the Third Extrasolar War and his brother Daniel's entry into the military that he would leave his new home, joining the Helghast military to fight for his country and protect his older sibling from danger. Both Alec and Daniels' first deployment was to the currently besieged Gyre, where a relentless Confederate assault was slowly making the threat of an Imperial Core world falling to invading forces a reality. During his tour in the war, Alec made frequent overtures attempting to bring others within his unit to the faith, but was largely met with indifference or outright hostility. Only Alec's brother was willing to listen to him, slowly joining his younger sibling in his beliefs as the war progressed. As the four year battle for Gyre slowly drew to a close, with the C.C.C. finally entering a full retreat, a hardened and devout Christian was born from Alec through his experiences in the battle, leading to a significantly different breed of follower. Alexandrian Tour With the Empire on the offensive, Alec, now referred to as Preacher by his unit and even his brother, was transferred to the Alexandrian campaign deep within C.C.C. territory, with the Empire using the full force of it's military to bring the world under the Helghast triad. During the battle on Alexandria, Preacher had largely abandoned attempts to convert others to the faith, somewhat bitterly accepting the fact that those who did not wish to understand him or his beliefs simply would not even attempt to. As a result he became more focused on his personal journey, praying often before and after battles, and giving comfort to the dying when he could, praying for mercy on their souls once they were gone. His unit described him as an oddity; being unnervingly calm in the heat of battle and utterly unfazed by the massive amounts of death surrounding him at all times. His presence both disturbed and comforted other soldiers in his unit, with his unshaking belief and conviction, combined with a stubborn willpower, allowing him to accomplish feats that otherwise would have killed him numerous times over. But his greatest test yet occurred in the Dark Dawn of 2416. On January 23rd, Imperial weapons of mass destruction were unleashed across their own lines, devastating the already battle-torn world and killing the majority of Helghast forces planet side In addition the massive fleet battle over Alexandria's twin moons resulted in unprecedented losses on both sides, with the majority of Helghast within the system choosing to die while inflicting as much damage as possible on their enemies before the C.C.C. attempted to invade the Empire again. With madness surrounding him on all sides, Preacher brought his surviving unit members under his leadership, bringing together any Martian peacekeeper forces, willing Confederate soldiers and any civilians they could find to make a desperate bid for escape from the now completely ruined wastelands. As Alexandria died around them, Preacher and his forces fought their way through both Confederate and now battle-drunk Helghast lines, scavenging together a small fleet of ships to take himself and his men to safety. Joining the Huntsmen After the war, Preacher and Daniel chose to leave the active forces and join a new unit called the Huntsmen, a band of Helghast soldiers, civilians and scientists that focused on tracking and killing indigenous wildlife on recently colonized worlds across the galaxy. Using the skills they had honed to a craft during the war, Preacher and his brother proved to be extremely effective in their new career, killing off any hostile predators that attempted to harm colonists with speed and relative ease. During this time, Preacher reconnected to both his parents and his friends back on Kaaldrogan, maintaining and network of friends and allies while focusing on his new path. Personality and Traits Preacher was an enigma to most he met, being a devout Christian in an overwhelmingly atheistic Empire, firmly following the gospel, yet facing death and killing almost casually, and having very little interest in the spiritual paths of those around him, instead focusing on his personal relationship and commitment to God. Ever calm in the face of discrimination, war or loss, Preacher could be described as somewhat passionless in regards to worldly affairs, fully dedicated to his faith. Personal attacks on him were met with sarcastic retorts, and criticizing the institution of religion were even met with agreement, for Preacher was well aware of the deficiencies that man-made institutions were inherently corrupted by. The only behavior that would bring out any significant emotional response from his was to directly insult God while in his presence; oftentimes those who did so did not survive Preacher's fury. Otherwise Preacher was consistently calm and laid back in his dealings with others, treating anyone he met fairly regardless of their history or allegiances. Imperial Civil War and Project E.K.A.P. Alec was vehemently opposed to Salem and his plans to split the Empire apart. Initially approached by Salem for the purpose of hunting down an unspecified, "enemy of the state," Preacher strongly refused the offer and demanded that Salem never contact him again. Once Salem officially declared war against the Visari regime, Preacher moved to thwart the militant forces' efforts to purge dissident forces across the empire-the primary target of which ended up being the synth population that Salem used as the catalyst for his split from Visari. When the military began a nation wide genocide against the synth people living among them, few dared to oppose them, yet Preacher made it his personal responsibility to bring these people to safety. Using funds, bribery, and the entire network of contacts he had built up over the years, Preacher facilitated the evacuation of countless synthetic peoples across the martian border, saving many lives that would otherwise have been tragically and meaninglessly ended. While working on such efforts, Preacher was approached by Loyalist forces who had been tracking his efforts and were impressed by his tenacity and willingness to risk everything for the sake of others. They offered Alec a choice to undergo a new, experimental augmentation process for the Empire: the Electro-Kinetic Augmentation Program. Preacher was initially skeptical, but was swayed when offered Loyalist resources to aid in his evacuation efforts across the Empire. Undergoing the most extensive cybernetic, chemical and genetic alteration project within Imperial history, Alec became the prototypical Electro-kinetic being within the galaxy, harnessing the raw power of petrusite and unleashing it upon his foes in a storm of fury. Trivia * Preacher's nickname was initially given to him by his unit members to mock him and his attempts to convert the stoically unbelieving soldiers to Christianity. Later on it became a sign of respect towards the man and his accomplishments by his allies and enemies alike. * While Preacher is a more than capable fighter due to the six years of warfare he experienced, he only has the standard training of a Helghast infantryman. *Preacher is still more than willing to talk about his faith and God to anyone willing to listen; he simply assumes nobody wishes to. *While he seems unfeeling or eerily calm when faced with death and suffering, Preacher still feels a very strong level of empathy for those he sees in pain or hardship, he just processes the information differently than the average person would. *Preacher has admitted to having felt an incredibly powerful rush when fighting in the war or hunting extremely dangerous prey, and seems to have a strange enjoyment from partaking in conflict at times. * Preacher's brother Daniel attempted to take the name Chaplain for himself once Alec's moniker started to stick; Preacher responded by directing him to old human comic book sidekicks. Daniel quickly abandoned these attempts after this comparison. Category:Fan Made Characters